1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controls for transmissions of the type which employ drain and fill type torque converters instead of change speed gears or other mechanical means to operate a vehicle in forward and reverse and to meet other operating requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,715 Keller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,426 Keller et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,330 Polzer et al. show hydrodynamic transmissions of the type with which this invention is used.